The field of the invention is generally that of aerosol containers and, more particularly, controllably operable aerosol dispensing valves for such pressurized aerosol containers which can be finger-operated (usually by depressing same temporarily against the action of a biasing spring) so as to dispense an aerosol spray, which is usually, in conventional prior art devices of this sort, dispensed in a substantially transversely or laterally directed manner with respect to the vertical direction of the aerosol can. In other words, in such prior art aerosol containers and valves, the majority of the dispensing of the contents of the aerosol can is substantially lateral in direction, although a small amount of tipping, either below or somewhat above, a direct lateral dispensing direction is possible in such prior art aerosol cans and valves. However, if, for example, the aerosol can contains paint, or other applicatory liquid, which it to be applied to an overhead ceiling surface or the like for painting same, it will be found that conventional aerosol cans and valves are not suitable for the task. Even an effort to dispense such an aerosol liquid in a substantially downward direction on a lower horizontal surface is very inefficient. These problems arise primarily from the fact that the aerosol valve is generally fed from the lower open end of an inner dip tube positioned near the bottom of the aerosol can and inside of same within the pressurized liquid which is to be dispensed, and whenever the aerosol can it tilted or tipped very much away from a true vertical orientation, there is an increasing tendency, as the contents of the can become reduced through the dispensing of same, for the open remote end of the inner dip tube to become positioned out of the pressurized liquid which has been tiltably displaced away from the inner open end of the dip tube within the aerosol can. This prevents effective spraying action of the pressurized liquid from occurring except when the can is substantially completely full of the pressurized liquid and before very much dispensing of same has occured. Thus, when a pressurized aerosol can of paint, or the like, is newly purchased, it can be sprayed in a number of different vertically angularly displaced directions for a while, but as the inner contents of the can become reduced, the range of vertical displacement of the spraying direction which will function efficiently becomes progressively reduced until finally it will be found that the substantially reduced contents of the aerosol can will, of necessity, be subsequently dispensed only in a substantially lateral direction or slightly thereabove or slightly therebelow. It is precisely for the purpose of freeing an aerosol can and valve from the above-mentioned vertical angular spraying direction limitation that the present invention was developed, since it provides an aerosol valve which will allow spraying or virtually the entire contents of the aerosol can in either a lateral direction or a vertical direction or various angular directions therebetween and also in at least one form will allow the spraying of the contents in angular directions substantially depressed below a transverse or lateral direction also. These advantages flow from and occur by reason of the specific features of the invention pointed out hereinafter.